The Immortals Fanfic--After the War
by LovelyLinds12
Summary: Nothing is really explained about what happens to Daine and Numair after the immortals war until later books where it is known that they get married and have kids. But what happend directly after the end of the war?
1. Chapter 1-- I Don't Speak Chicken

-**A\N: Hello there! :D And thank you for reading! This is a new fanfiction I will be starting based off of Tamora Pierce's **_**The Immortals **_**series. I LOVE Daine and Numair's story and have decided to continue it myself:D This story will mainly take place in the time following directly after the Immortals War in the final book of the series. I am not sure right now how exactly the story will end up so I am just going to write and see where it takes us! Please leave comments, suggestions and the like as you see fit. This is my first ever fanfic so it is bound to be riddled with mistakes so if you see one please give me a shout out;D Thanks guys!**

****A\N:ALL CHARACTERS(EXCEPTING THOSE I MAY CREATE MYSELF) ARE COPYRIGHT TAMORA PIERCE! I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP IN ANYWAY OVER ANY OF HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!****

**Chapter 1. I Don't Speak Chicken!**

A young woman sat by the window reading her book, as the last rays of the setting sun tickled her skin gently. A soft evening breeze began to blow, ruffling her brown spiral curls.

"Daine!" called a man's voice from another room. The young woman looked up from her pages as a very tall, very gangly man entered the front room.

"Have you seen Kit? I can't find her anywhere."

"I think I last saw her on the chaise. She was napping there earlier."

Blue silk pillows tumbled to the ground and a soft chirp announced that "Kit" was indeed still sleeping—until quite recently—upon said chair. The dragon stretched her delicate limbs and blinked her intelligent blue eyes.

"Kit! I need your help on a working. Come along!"

Skysong, or Kit as she was more commonly known, chirped agreement in her strange language and followed the man up the nearby staircase.

Daine smiled and chuckled softly to herself. Numair was always up to some new "working" or spell. Kitten, being the super intelligent dragon from the Realm of the Gods that she was, was always fascinated by the many ever-changing facets of Numair's magical endeavors.

A soft knocking began on the door and grew stronger then fell silent. _Oh great, now what, _Daine thought silently to herself.

Closing her book, she rose gracefully from the window seat where she sat and stretched her lithe limbs in the waning sunlight. Still holding the novel in her hands, she crossed the wood floors of the living room to answer the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Daine called.

"A messenger from the king," replied a male voice from the other side of the door.

_Damn.. _Daine silently cursed. Jon never sent a messenger to simply say hello. Forcing a smile to her lips she opened the door and greeted the messenger with a less-than-cheerful 'Hello'.

"His majesty sends his regards, and apologizes for any inconvenience. He bids me bring this summons to Veralidaine Sarrasri and the wizard Numair Salmalin," the messenger declared. Handing the missive to Daine, the messenger bowed, wished her good day, and walked back to his horse, then rode back up the road towards the castle.

Closing the door, Daine leaned against it and sighed.

"Daine?" she looked up as Numair came down the stairs towards her. "What is it magelet? Who was at the door?"

"A messenger. Jon sent us this." She handed Numair the tightly rolled scroll of parchment. "Can't we have any peace?" She let a small tired grin grace her lips but it quickly fell away.

Numair returned her grin, looking into her beautiful grey-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, magelet. The king needs us, and we must answer no matter how much we may need the rest," he told her as he began to unroll the parchment. He slowly read the words King John had scrawled across the parchment. "It's a summons to the castle. We are to report first light tomorrow."

"Does it say why? What could possibly be going wrong so soon after the war?" The more she thought about it the more tired Daine grew.

Not two days prior, Daine and Numair, with the help of some very interesting friends, had ended the greatest war in history. When the Emporer Orzone waged war on Tortall, Daine and Numair found themselves trapped in the realm of the Gods, helpless to do anything while they watched their friends below fight a war they themselves had narrowly escaped.

"No. John never is very good at explaining why in his notes. Well.. I suppose we shall find out tomorrow." He handed Daine the message which she immediately began to read. Numair raised his hands to his face, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He held them there for a moment, then, taking a deep sigh returned them to his side.

Daine stopped reading and sighed. She looked more tired than Numair had seen for quite a while. "Come on, lets have supper. Come on, I'll even cook." Numair smiled and she returned it and followed him into the kitchen to help with dinner.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Still sitting at the table while Daine did the dishes after dinner, Numair watched her as she went about the little room.

In the days before, Daine and Numair had realized their feelings for one another. Daine had always followed Numair; had always lived where he did during her apprenticeship. But now, things seemed a little more tense than before. Now, there were other things to be considered. Other feelings, which, preceding the war, had not been present. Not two days before this one, Numair had asked her to marry him. She had not yet given him a definite answer.

"Daine..," he began. "Have you.. Well, have you thought anymore about marrying me?"

Daine froze with the plate and the towel in her hands.

_Oh, not this again.. I love him I do. I just.. Marriage? I mean.. Come on! This is just beginning. We are just starting.._

She couldn't help but think these thoughts to herself, knowing very well what response he wanted her to give.

"Numair you know that I love you. I just can't promise this right now. We are just beginning. I'm not really even sure where beginning is I just know that I need some time. You understand, don't you? This is by no means a _no_, I just can't give you the yes. Not yet. Please understand."

The man stood, a little tiredly, and looked at her. Why couldn't she just answer him? Was it something he had done? The lack of a ring? He could get a ring, if that was what she wanted. She would have the most beautiful ring he could find if that was all it took. But he looked into those endless blue-grey orbs and knew better that she just wasn't ready yet. _Soon.._ He thought silently to himself.

"Of course, I understand magelet. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." He crossed to the wash bin where she stood and kissed her softly on the forehead, then on the nose, then once on each perfectly rosy cheek and finally stopped on her mouth, where he lingered for a moment. Pulling away he smiled.

"I love you. I will have you married to me one day."

Returning his smile she said "I love you too."

"I am going to bed, I think. I am tired and Jon is sure to have something big planned for us tomorrow so we had best get our rest. Goodnight. See you in the morning magelet."

"Goodnight," she smiled. She turned back to finish the last dishes as he climbed the stairs to his room.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

As she climbed the steps a few moments later, she hesitated in the hallway where it split; one way leading to her own quarters, and the other leading to Numair's chamber. She knew he would welcome her to his bed. She could go that way if she chose.

They had had many less tame encounters in the realm of the gods. One particular encounter jumped to her mind from a couple days prior. Under a tree, they had kissed passionately and declared their love. Numair had asked her to marry him under that tree. So why now, did she hesitate?

Shaking her head and smiling a small smile she turned away from his room in favor of her own where Kitten would be already asleep, no doubt tired from helping Numair with what Daine understood to be a very difficult working earlier in the day.

_I hate chickens. Stupid creatures, _she thought as she walked. _Why am I acting as if I am one now? I don't even speak chicken._

Daine closed her door and readied herself for bed. Laying down her head on the pillow, she sighed deeply the slowly drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the hall, Numair still lay awake. He had hoped that maybe she would turn the other direction and join him. But he understood why she had not. He turned over when he heard her door closing and sighed. _What am I doing? _he thought, and then slipped blissfully into deep slumber.

**A\N: Welp! That ends our first chapter!:D I think I am going to be taking their relationship a little slowly. (Sorry for those of you who may be anxiously waiting for something more to happen;P**

**A\N:We will see more characters in the next scenes. I haven't decided who all I will be adding in but we will for sure see some familiar faces:D **

**A\N:Some questions! What does Jon have planned for Daine and Numair? Is it serious? Or something only seemingly important. Leave any guesses you may have in comments. And thanks for reading!:D**

*****UPDATE***: While re-reading a little of this I have gone through and fixed some small errors and edited out a little piece of dialogue. Nothing major just things such as the spelling of the king's name:P Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2--Ballgowns and Stolen Glances

**Chapter 2. Ball Gowns and Stolen Glances**

**A\N:Hmmm… Interesting title. Yep:P It's gonna be an interesting chapter! I think these will turn out to be mini chapters.. My first one was quite small but I find its easier if I write with small chapters. Some may end up longer than others. Idk XD I'm just making this up as I go! Heehee**

**A\N:Anywho.. Last chapter set the basic setting and showed us where things left off in the last book in the series. Jon also sent a mysterious missive to Daine and Numair requesting their presence in his court the following morning. Hmm.. What could he want? All will be explained!XD**

"Daine."

Someone shook her shoulder lightly.

"Daine.."

The same someone shook her a little rougher this time.

"Daine, its time to get up dearest. We have to go to the castle this morning. Remember Jon's missive?"

Daine sat up quickly, causing a startled laugh from Numair. "Good morning sleepy," he chuckled. "Dreams too good to wake up from this morning?"

"No not really. I actually don't remember this dream." -She very much did remember her most recent dream. He had starred in it but she preferred to keep that to herself for now. A little scarlet in the cheeks, she kissed him on the lips. She sat back and stretched. Steeling herself against the cold of the floors Daine stepped down lightly out of bed while Numair watched on drinking a cup of tea.

"I've been trying to guess at what he may be wanting to talk to us about all morning long and I just can't imagine what it could possibly be about," Numair remarked while he watched her wash her face in her water basin and then dry it with the towel hanging beside it.

"It can't be that he needs us to take care of something immortal can it? I've had just about all I can take of those!" Daine disappeared into her wardrobe and reappeared clutching a pair of breeches and a light blue long-sleeved tunic.

"Could you ummm.. Could you give me a moment?" she said shyly.

"Of course. I'll just go down and ready the horses. Come meet me by the stable when you are done, alright?" He kissed her on the forehead and was gone.

She closed the door after him and began to change, all the while so many different thoughts crowding her head. _Now really Daine_ she chided herself. _This is ridiculous. You can't honestly say you weren't ripping at each other's clothing under that tree or even half-naked in front of him in that cave. Its not like he won't see all of you one day. Maybe.._

It was still awkward to think that the man who had until quite recently been her teacher , was now the man that she thought of every waking hour. How powerful his hands were; how wonderfully he kissed; how beautiful his raven black hair was, shining in the sunlight.

_Its ok to love him _she scolded herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After finishing her morning routine, Daine walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the old oak dining table on her way by. Crossing the room to the door she went out and behind the small dwelling where the stable and some of her closest friends lay.

As she entered the small stable, the musky wonderful smell of horses greeted her nose. An aroma she was very familiar with, rich, earthy and natural, it meant only one thing to her.

Friends.

Cloud waited by her stall tied up so that Numair could brush her coat in preparation for her saddle. But also so that she couldn't land a well-aimed nip here and there to his forearms if he brushed a little too hard.

_And why, may I ask is it the man who brushes me this morning instead of you? You know he hasn't the slightest idea how to properly brush me down._

"And good morning to you too," Daine remarked to the little grey pony. "I brought this for you but maybe I'll just have it for my own breakfast instead."

Daine had a special bond with animals. It was called Wild Magic and was something that allowed her to speak with them and also allowed her to take various animal forms as well as she so chose. It was because of this magical gift that she now spoke to her furry grey friend and thanks to her father that she had such an ability. Daine was a demi-god as her father was the god of the forest; a god named Weiryn who she had only recently become acquainted with and her mother who was a human before she became the Green Lady, a goddess of childbirth in a small northern region.

The pony's ears perked instantly when she saw the apple. She happily ate it from Daine's palm and munched quietly for the remainder of the preparations, keeping any other thoughts she had to herself.

"I'll finish brushing her if you want to go and saddle Spot."

Numair handed Daine the dandy brush and went to get his own mount, a happy-go-lucky sometimes a little skittish piebald gelding known as spot. "Kitten didn't follow you down?" Numair asked as he began to brush Spot's coat.

"Are you kidding? I think you really drained her yesterday with that working. What exactly are you doing up in your workshop anyways?" she asked.

"Its just something for the king that's all, nothing for you to be concerned with magelet."

"She will be upset when she realizes we have left her behind," Daine remarked.

"The Darkings can keep her company. They've been pretty tired out too since the war."

Darkings were small entities which resembled ever-changing inkblots; created during the war to be spies for the enemy. The Darkings turned for good after meeting Daine and Numair and discovering that their lives didn't have to be full of pain from an abusive creator. If not for them, Daine and Numair may have still been at war or even worse; dead.

"Do you think Jon just wants to thank us again for the war? It could be something simple couldn't it?"

Numair replied "It could be. We can only hope so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they rode towards the castle in silence, Daine and Numair each pondered their own thoughts.

Daine thought about the ever nearing meeting with the king, Numair, her friends in Corus who didn't yet know of the feelings between herself and Numair, Numair again.. He was always on her mind these days.

Numair mostly thought of his recent working and the meeting with the king. But occasionally he stole a glance over to Daine and wished that she would look over to him and smile. He loved her smile. Oop! She saw him looking.

Quickly he turned forward in his saddle again as she shook her head and laughed. He laughed along with her and just like that the silence was over. They chatted about what they each thought Jon could have called them to the castle for, going between serious and sometimes not so serious reasons for his summons. Some made Daine snort with laughter but as they grew closer to the castle, they grew silent again.

When they reached the stables they handed the stable boys the reins to their horses and walked up the steps and into the grand hall.

A serving man greeted them and bid them follow him to the mess hall where the king was breaking fast.

"Daine! Numair! Welcome my friends."

King Jonathan of Corus greeted them both with a genuine smile of welcome. He flashed his pearly white teeth which stood out stark against his black beard and tan weathered skin. He wore a simple yet fashionably well-made tunic of perfect sky blue to match his eyes. He rose from his seat and ushered them over to his table where he offered them something to eat.

"I guess in all the excitement we forgot to eat something before leaving this morning," Numair said. "Tell us Jon, why did you call us here this morning."

As he opened his mouth to answer Numair's question a call of "Jon!" came across the mess hall and a raven-haired beauty crossed the room towards where they were seated. Her nose too elegantly arched for traditional beauty, queen Thayet was said to be the most beautiful woman in the world for her ivory skin and hazel eyes.

"Good morning Daine, Numair," she hugged each one respectively before kissing her husband and taking a seat at his left. "Its good to see you. I was out with the Queen's Riders this morning. We are _still_ cleaning up the damage from that infernal war. I just thank the gods it's over now. We are still finding bodies."

"Jon was just about to tell us why he called us here this morning. You were saying, Your Majesty?" Numair asked.

"What? Oh yes. I was just about to tell you that we have decided to hold a ball to celebrate the end of the war and solidify the peace between the nations since the end. Prince Kaddar will be joining us as will several other dignitaries from the various lands. It is not required but _suggested_ that the two of you be present."

"We have it planned for a week from today," Thayet added. "Formal attire, of course, and it is requested that you bring along Skysong. After all, she had a huge part in all of this as well."

Numair and Daine exchanged glances that meant more than either the king or queen suspected. Neither wanted to go, but they both were aware that it was their duty to report to the king and queen and do their bidding.

"We will of course be there; as will Kit. Though, she may take more convincing than we did," Daine said as she smiled.

"Oh good! Alanna is being forced to come as well and I believe she is dragging George along with her. Onua will be as well and so will.."

Thayet faded out to Numair and Daine as they looked at each other and smiled. The night was undoubtedly going to be just as awful as all the other royal functions they had attended but they would be going with each other and that would make it more bearable. Numair winked and Daine blushed crimson and giggled before returning to her plate of food, every now and then stealing a glance up at her companion.

"..and of course Daine we will need to get you fitted for a new ball gown, I was thinking ice blue with pearls. I have an appointment set up for this morning with my dress maker, we'll need to head there right after breakfast," Thayet's voice faded back in and startled Daine from her thoughts.

"What? Today? Oh..kay…" she started. "That sounds like a great idea Thayet."

"Oh good! Are you finished? We really should get going. You can meet back up with Numair later after your fitting," the queen said. "It will only take longer the longer we take to get there."

The queen rose and Daine followed suit. "I guess I'll see you afterwards," she said looking at Numair.

"I guess so. Until then magelet," Numair said using his private name for his student and smiling.

She returned his smile before following after the queen as she hurried out the door, looking back every now and then to steal last glances back at him.

"What was _that_ all about?" the king inquired.

"Need to know Jn. Strictly need to know basis my friend," Numair said as he clapped his friend on the back. "Now about that working.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the seamstress took Daine's measurments, Thayet rambled on about the dress she was having designed for herself for the evening. From what Daine could hear where she stood being measured, it was to be quite extravagant as were all of Thayet's dresses.

"I'm thinking crimson with small rubies stitch in the sleeves. Not to puffy this time though please Loretta. Last time I felt a little like a sheep well overdue for a shearing," she laughed.

"Absolutely your majesty. Whatever you would like. And what about the dress for the young lady?"

"Daine! Did you decide what color?" she called across the tiny parlor "I was thinking an ice blue gown," she remarked to the seamstress. "To match her eyes. What do you think Daine? Will that be alright for you?"

"Sounds wonderful Thayet!" _Not that it matters what I think, _she thought silently. Thayet had her best intentions at heart but sometimes she felt the queen liked a little too much to dress her in these ridiculously expensive gowns.

The bell on the door to the little shop rang and small red-haired woman entered. "Thayet, sorry I'm late. Something came up last minute at home that needed taking care of. Nothing major! Just caused me to be a little later than I would have liked. How goes it?"

"Its going well so far, we were just getting Daine's measurements now and then it will be my turn."

"Hello Daine," Alanna the Lioness smiled as she looked upon her slightly unhappy friend. "Having fun are we?" she asked knowing well exactly how Daine was feeling at the moment for she would soon be there herself.

"Why don't you trade me spots and see just how much fun I am haiving?" she remarked sarcastically from where she stood.

"Now really, its not so bad is it? You're going to look gorgeous in this gown, every boy in the kingdom will want a dance."

Daine turned a little pink at this notion for there was only one person she wanted to dance with that night, and he certainly was no boy.

"Alright dear, I'm all finished with you. Its her majesty's turn, if she pleases," the seamstress said as she released Daine and beckoned the queen closer.

Daine went to stand by her violet eyed friend as the seamstress began the queen's measurements. "I'm sure you are just as thrilled about the queen's ball as I am, am I right?" Alanna asked as Daine came closer.

"Oh yes. I am thinking of holding balls myself year round just so that I can always be attending one." The two women laughed together.

"Whats so funny over there?" the queen called from where she was being measured.

"Oh nothing Thayet. Nothing to worry about!" Alanna called back to her "So, how is life treating you after the war," Alanna smiled up at the slightly taller woman.

"Not quite as peaceful as I had hoped considering it was just the other day but still better than it was during. Alanna.. I have something I want to speak with you about. Woman to woman."

"Woman to woman? This sounds a little serious. Is everything alright? Its about a boy isn't it. I'm really not very good with the boy stuff. Well, except if you want to look like one to get into the royal army. I can help you with that." Alanna chuckled to herself as she thought about how she had become the heroine she was today.

"Actually it is about a boy. I just need to get another woman's perspective. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," the Lioness replied. But we are never going to ditch Thayet, is this something she shouldn't be privy to?"

"No no," replied Daine. "It might actually be better to have her opinion as well."

"Ok. We'll go back to the castle and talk in Thayet's chambers once we are done here."

"What are we going to my chambers for now?" Thayet asked as she came up. "Just finished. Its your turn now Alanna."

"Oh joy," Alanna remarked unhappily as she went over to have her turn with the seamstress.

"I just need to talk to you and Alanna about something. Nothing too big." _Actually its really big but you'll find that out soon enough,_ she thought.

"Oh. Alright well we can go back to the palace and find a private place to talk, just us girls."

"Is this really necessary?" came a call from across the room. "I'm not even wearing a dress yet and I'm already itchy just from thinking about it."

Daine and Thayet had a good laugh at the current predicament in which the king's champion found herself.

"Oh Alanna, its really not that bad! You've fought monsters, saved kingdoms, bore children into this world and yet you still can't stand still for five minutes while we fit you for a dress. You are quite an interesting woman," the queen remarked.

"If its not so bad, why do I feel like I'm going to be on display for this little get together?"

"Well if you're going to be on display, don't you want to look fantastic doing it?" Thayet reasoned.

"Not at the cost of my sanity," Alanna mumbled. Daine snorted and Thayet and Alanna soon joined in her laughter.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**A\N:Whew! Ok so this became a LOT longer than I thought it would be, sorry if it's a little dull towards the end but I thought there needed to be an entrance scene for Alanna. And what a better way to have her enter, then in a dress shop where she is most undelighted to be!**

**A\N: Introducing more characters. I couldn't remember if the queen had a seamstress and if that seamstress had a name so I inserted one that I made up lol. It seemed like a name a seamstress would have:P This scene also gave Daine a chance to begin broaching the subject of her and Numair.**

**A\N: Leave me some comments about what you think. I'm not sure when I will have another chapter up but I did two in a relatively small amount of time so that must be a good sign!:D **

**A\N:Next chapter! How do you think Alanna and Thayet will take the news of this new relationship? Will they be thrilled? Incredulous? A little uneasy perhaps? And the ball.. I haven't decided if I will get to that next chapter or perhaps the one after that. But we shall see. Thanks for reading!:D**


	3. Chapter 3--All is Uncertain

**Ch. 3 All is Uncertain in Love and War**

**A\N: No notes for the beginning of this chapter really(Besides the chapter . Not lovin' it. Suggestions?) Last chapter Daine, Thayet and Alanna were all fitted for their ball gowns for the king and queen's upcoming celebration ball. **

**A\N: Daine told Thayet and Alanna that she needed a little "girl advice" in regards to a certain "boy";P This chapter we will find out how that all goes down. Thanks for reading!**

As Daine, Alanna and Thayet climbed the steps to the king and queen's suite, the two older women chattered animatedly while Daine walked silently behind.

"…Buri said she saw another one on the rounds last night but that she couldn't be sure. She thinks it may have just been a big bear. "

Daine's head snapped up. They were at the chamber doors now. "What did she see?"

"Welcome back to the world," Alanna said as she laughed. "We thought you had dozed off on us."

Daine gave a crooked smile "No just thinking is all. What is it Buri thought she saw?"

"From what she told me it was some sort of wolf-man beast. I told her she was crazy. We've had bears here before."

Daine thought back to one particular bear from so long ago it seemed. This bear had come from father north wandering into her front yard one foggy morning. He was sick and back then Daine had no idea what with. If she had known then what she knew now, she may have been able to save him.

Numair. He was the reason she could do things she never dreamed of doing. She loved him for that.

_He's your teacher…_ A little part of her wanted to listen to that voice inside her; the reasonable side. But since she had fallen for Numair, the side of her was pushed deeper and deeper down into her mind. Once again, every thought led back to Numair.

"Daine? You alright?"

Alanna's question startled her back into awareness. She realized she had been smiling for a good while about her thoughts on Numair. But all Alanna and Thayet would have seen was Daine grinning foolishly for no reason. It was no wonder they wore identical worried looks on their faces.

In the time Daine had been daydreaming , the three ladies had sat down on the lounge chairs in the front part of the royal suite. I lady in waiting was now pouring tea.

"Thinking about your 'boy'?" Alanna joked.

"It's Numair." Daine blurted.

The smile fell from Alanna's face. Thayet choked on her sip of tea.

"Before you say anything, let me explain.."

Daine told them the story of everything that had transpired while they had been trapped in the realms of the gods. She told them everything from the cave to finding the trinket Numair had kept with a lock of her hair inside. Then she told them of his proposal and her uncertainty of the entire affair.

"As strange as it may be, I love him. But we are just beginning and already he wants me to make this commitment. I should be flattered but all I feel is uncertainty and fear. What should I do?" She looked pleadingly at the others, begging them to tell her what she should do. A pair of violet eyes and one of hazel regarded Daine curiously before turning to face each other and then back again.

Alanna who still had a wide-eyed look of disbelief painted on her face spoke first:

"I knew for a while that Numair had a new love interest. I just didn't know for whom he had fallen. I suppose if it had to be someone I would prefer it to be you rather than all the other harlots he usually runs around with."

Thayet, Daine and Alanna all laughed at this.

"Daine.." Thayet began, "What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart tells me that I love him. But my head tells me to question my heart. I do not know which one to follow."

"You both have been through so much together. Marriage would make sense. You would be good for one another," Alanna reasoned. "But I understand why you hesitate. Thayet and I both have husbands and have been through this before so of course we can empathize with you."

"If I know Numair as well as I think I do he truly loves you Daine," Thayet added. "There is no reason great enough that would make me think you should say no. But if after this you still are not convinced I have a proposal of my own to make. Are you willing to hear it?"

Daine nodded. "Yes, anything. Just tell me what I should do."

"Here is what I think. Go to the celebration ball together. If after that night you still are uncertain tell him that you must say no for now. Not a definite no, just one that means you will reevaluate your relationship after some time. If, however, you decide that marrying him is the path you choose, give him the yes and make him the happiest man alive," she finished with a smile. "Does this sound fair?"

Daine thought for a moment. The ball was still a week away. That would give her time to consider her feelings. If at the end of the week she still did not feel that she could rightfully agree to marry him, it was not meant to be at this time. Daine nodded in agreement with Thayet's proposal.

"Thank you Thayet," she said as she stood up to hug her friend.

"I was there once dearest. Though sometimes the heart is a fickle thing, it will always tell you exactly what it wants in the end. You will know when the time is right. I did and now Jon and I have five healthy beautiful children and a passion for each other that I never knew was possible."

Alanna began grinning from ear to ear. "I still remember when Jon loved me," she and Thayet broke into fits of laughter while Diane's face froze in a shocked expression.

"You never mentioned this! Jon was in love with you once?"

"Oh yes," the Lioness began. "It was so long ago too. It all began when we were pages together.."

Two days after Daine's talk with Thayet and Alanna she was out in the stables brushing Cloud when Numair rode up on Spot.

"Woah Spot!" he told the gelding. As Spot came to a halt, Numair ungracefully dismounted and lead Spot to the hitch post before coming over to Daine and firmly planting a long kiss on her lips. Startled by his sudden advance, Daine stood shocked for a moment and then returned his kiss dropping the brush she had been using to brush down Cloud and throwing her arms around his neck, all the while being lifted off the ground by his immense height.

_Ahem! _Cloud snorted_. Not that I am not pleased for you and your new-found love, but I would like to have my coat finished before old age. _

Daine pulled away from Numair's embrace. "Sorry Cloud. I'm going to finish grooming you right now." The pony snorted agreement. "Welcome home," she said as she smiled back at Numair while returning to her post on the other side of her pony.

"Impatient as ever today aren't we Cloud?" Numair chuckled as the pony's ears went back and she lunged, intending to nip at his sleeves which he mechanically dodged just in time out of long practice.

"How were Tkaa and Maura and everyone?" Daine asked referring to their friends in the valley of Dunlath. Numair had been delivering Jon and Thayet's invitations to the neighboring valley and also visiting the pack of wolves Daine had made friends with so long ago.

"Just as tired as we are from the war, but everyone seemed pleased for the visit. We rode most of both days and rested very little so Spot and I are in need of some recuperation time."

Daine put Cloud out in the little paddock next to the stable and went then to begin cooling down Spot. "I'll take care of him if you want to go inside and relax. I'll be in shortly," she smiled as she spoke.

Numair gave her a grateful look, kissed her once more and went inside the little house to begin his own resting. A little later, after putting both horses back into their respective stalls, Daine walked back to the house. She stopped as she turned the corner and looked up at the friendly blue walls of the little cottage.

Numair had always owned this cottage, ever since he had come to Corus to escape the clutches of the emperor Orzone. He wasn't one who could constantly be living in the small suites the king had reserved for those who worked in the castle. Its little mahogany door framed by two floor length windows was friendly and inviting. The slightly crooked little chimney, which would occasionally have puffs of smoke emanating from it when the weather was right, only made the cottage more endearing, and the small garden she had helped him plant made it look bright and cheerful.

_You could be the mistress of this peaceful little place, _she thought to herself as she continued on inside. _All you need to say is one little word and this would be your home too- _not that she didn't already consider it to be one of her many homes but it would be an entirely different feeling to be the mistress of a home. She sighed as she closed the door, silently chiding herself for being so indecisive and stubborn. _Why can't I just say yes?_

She knew why she couldn't say yes. There were so many little reasons holding her back.

The difference in age, their differing intrests—after all, she would rather spend every day with her furry or feathered friends instead of with her nose in a book or concocting a new spell—not to mention the difference in experience. Numair was a very desirable bachelor. Many a women had fallen under the spell of his quirky smile and lovely warm brown eyes. Daine was so young and so busy with lessons and harnessing her gift that she hadn't much time for boys; or men for that matter.

_Would he have asked you to marry him if he hadn't already considered those factors? _a little voice inside her head reasoned.

Daine climbed the stairs to her bedroom slowly. She wished she could speak with her mother, she would know what to do. But that was impossible. Daine wasn't supposed to reenter the godly realms after the mayhem of the war. The gods had sealed the realms so that no one could get in or out save on the solstices when the path between the two worlds became blurred. That was how her parents had saved her from the war initially. That's how she had found out the truth about her da.

As she washed her face in the water basin across from her bed a light knock came on the door.

"Daine? I didn't hear you come in. How was Spot? I was afraid I would tire him too much but I wanted to be there and back just as soon as possible."

"Oh he's just fine. I used a bit of my gift to help him recover a little quicker. I think he will just need to rest for the night and then he'll be back to his normal self tomorrow morning."

"Good." Numair hesitated in the doorway not sure if the next words he wanted to say were something he should vocalize. "You haven't.. You haven't thought anymore about my proposal have you?"

"No. I said I needed time Numair. I wish you would just drop it already!" Daine exploded.

"Daine I'm sorry.. I do not mean to continue to pester you.." he sulked.

"Numair.." She turned to face him in the doorway. He looked so sad and rejected. Daine quickly crossed the distance between them to where he stood and hugged him tightly. Surprised for a moment he returned her hug. Placing one finger under her chin he turned her face up to look at his.

"Magelet, I should know better than to be so forward. I can wait. You are worth the wait," he said before kissing her soundly on the mouth after which Daine buried her face in his shirt.

"I love you Numair. I do. You need to know that I love and care for you more than any living thing."

A resounding slightly hurt neigh echoed from behind the house.

"Except for maybe Cloud." Daine and Numair laughed. She smiled up at him and he touched her nose one, two, three times lightly with his lips.

"I love you most my magelet," he told her. "Come on, let's find something to eat. I'm starving."

**A\N: And so ends this chapter!:D What did you think of the talk between the three ladies? Do you think Thayet gave sound advice? Daine was never particularly meek or indecisive in the Immortals series but I have written her as such to make her a little more vulnerable and easy to identify with. She can't always be strong and assertive:P (I mean… She could but that's boring. Uncertainty is just so much more fun to play with while writing;D) **

**A\N: This chapter took a bit longer because I had to go back and rewrite a few things but overall I am happy with the way it has turned out.**

**A\N: Next chapter… I have no idea XD I may or may not make the next chapter closer to the ball or I may drag out the week between a bit longer. Thoughts? Leave me some comments, questions, concerns, whatever you feel like:D Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!**

**A\N: OOO! Also, the giant bear-dog-man thing. What do you think Buri saw?!:D Am I creating a new creature to inhabit our little universe of Tortall?! Maaayyybee**** You're gonna have to read more if you wanna knnnoooww:D**


	4. Chapter 4--Never Any Peace

**Ch. 4 Never Any Peace**

**A\N: Took an awful long time to get this chapter going this time around. But, I think it'll be a good one. **

"Your sheep should be just fine now. I removed any infections I found. Just so you know, that ewe is pregnant," Daine pointed to a grazing sheep a few feet away. "From what I can tell it looks like twins. That'll be a difficult birth. Please call if you should need my assistance."

"Daine I can't thank you enough for all your help," the village woman said. "Since Ket was injured in the war I've had to take over with the farm. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come by to help out."

"It's really no trouble," Daine replied. She bent down to pet one of the new lambs who had come up to nudge her leg.

Standing up a few moments later and brushing herself off Daine said, "I really must get going on to the next farm. Karin's horse over a couple lots has a badly twisted foot she wants me to take a look at."

Daine whistled and Cloud came cantering over moments later from out of the fields where she had been grazing while she waited for Daine to finish.

_Are we almost done for the day? _Cloud said testily. _I'm ready to be back in my stall with a nice bag of oats already._

"You've been awful sour lately miss and I am not entirely sure you have a reason to be," Daine retorted back as she mounted the pony. "Let's get going or you won't be getting home anytime soon."

Cloud just snorted and kept walking on to the next farm up the way. A while back, before the war, Daine had taken to making rounds every few days to the farms just outside the main city to help with all the animals. She enjoyed the visits, as did the animals, and it gave her a chance to practice her skills.

The saddle bag on the back of Daine's saddle chirped and a few minutes later a glittering blue head emerged to take in the surrounding area. Kitten chirped a question at Daine.

"Yes Kit, we'll be done soon," she said in way of answering the dragon's question. "Just one more farm and then it's back home."

Kitten emitted a series of whistles, clicks, and trills after which Daine simply replied, "Yes Kit, we'll have dinner when we get back."

The dragonet chortled happily and climbed back inside her carrying pouch for the rest of the ride.

Upon arriving at Karin and Ira's farm, Daine knew instantly something was very wrong. The usually cheerful voices of the animals in her mind were frightened and confused. Daine quickly dismounted Cloud and pulled the bow that she always carried with her into town off her shoulder. In seconds she notched an arrow and was silently circumvented the small farmhouse to where the barn and fields lay. No humans were in sight and the animals were eerily quiet. Except for the damn chickens.

_Stupid birds,_ Daine thought quietly to herself._ Cloud, take Kit and go hide in the wooded area across from here._

Cloud was silent. Her thoughts were no longer coherent to Daine. They had become a mix of frightened and confused energies, the same as the other animals on the farm. Daine could even hear Skysong in her carrying case making an angry trilling sound that ended in a kind of bark. From the sound of her voice, Kit would be an angry red color at that moment.

Still using her mind speak, _Well if you're not going to hide then don't move_, Daine ordered Cloud.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let her magic crawl free across the fields to see what she could find. All of the animals she touched became slightly less panicked as they realized her presence. Finding nothing dangerous in the near vicinity, Daine walked back to the house and knocked on the front door. When no one answered after the third knock, she tried the door.

Upon entering, Daine found a chaotic mess as if there had been a great struggle. The dining room table was overturned as were all of the chairs. The walk-in pantry where the farmers would keep their food looked as if it had been ripped open by someone on the outside. Daine took special interest in this particular find and ventured forward to have a closer look.

The inside was covered in blood.

She stood there for a moment shocked at the sight of so much blood. No one could have survived a loss so great. Moving some parchments which had been strewn across the ground, Daine discovered a smear of blood which ran from the pantry to the back door. She followed the gruesome trail to the back porch where it stopped as if whatever, or whoever was dragged, had been picked up by whatever (or whoever…) was dragging them. Crouching down on the ground Daine examined a print that very much resembled that of a wolf with a few minor differences. The toes were elongated and the print was much too deeply imbedded in the hard soil for it to have belonged to any normal beast.

"My gods," Daine whispered. "What has happened here?"

Returning to the barn still with the image of so much blood imprinted in her mind, Daine tended to the animals who clearly had not been feed yet that day.

_The farmers must have been attacked sometime in the night. That's why no one would notice their absence._

After seeing that all the animals were taken care of, and the twisted foot of the horse she had originally come to see was repaired, Daine remounted Cloud and rode back up the path to Ket's farm. Telling the farmers there what she had seen, she asked that they look after the farm for now so the animals wouldn't have to starve. When she was done there, Daine rode as fast as Cloud's legs could carry her up to the castle to tell the king.

_Damn _Daine silently cursed. _Just when I was expecting life to get easier too._

Shock and confusion painted every face in the room as Daine finished telling her story. Jon and Thayet looked worriedly at each other and Numair paced the room as he always did when pondering a particularly troubling thought. Alanna had called him via speech spell upon Daine's arrival when she said she had an urgent matter which desperately needed the king's attention. Alanna's purple eyes now stared blankly in front of her, seeing no one and signaling that her thoughts were extremely distressed.

"You're sure Daine? A wolf print?"

"T'was no wolf's print, your majesty. It belonged to somethin' big an' heavy. Never seen nothin' like it before." When Daine was especially anxious, her speech slipped back into the familiar lilt that came with living in the impoverished northern towns.

"How do you know this?" Numair inquired, his attention now focused completely on Daine.

"I seen 'em sunken into the ground. The soil was hard, had to 'ave been somethin' with weight."

Numair began pacing again.

"Arram stop that blasted pacing, I can't think with you walking back and forth like that," Alanna said impatiently. "Sire, Buri said she saw something on her rounds a few nights back. I told her she was crazy but what if she was correct? What if what she saw was what attacked those villagers? We must send out a search party, immediately. I will lead it."

"Gather the riders and some of my soldiers as well. Do not go unarmed. Whatever it is, it's dangerous and not to be taken lightly."

Alanna bowed to the king and jogged out of the room to gather the search party.

"Daine, I need eyes all around, can you can Numair give us an above ground view? You may be able to find whatever it is much faster than men on foot."

Daine and Numair exchanged glances, then both nodded their consent and ran out into the courtyard and out of the castle gates. Finding a secluded area, Daine and Numair began their change.

Eyes grew smaller, sharper, more tuned to movement, and arms grew shorter and began to sprout feathers. Both mage and wild mage shrank in size and within moments one became a large black hawk, while the other chose the form of a smaller faster falcon.

Taking flight they began their search over the woods directly behind the fields where the queen's riders kept their mounts. After a few moments Daine spoke to Numair telepathically.

_I can't see or sense anything. If it even closely resembled a wolf I would sense it don't you think?_

_Just keep looking magelet, I haven't any idea what we could be looking for _Numair replied.

_Those poor people.._ Numair said nothing in return but he sent her comforting thoughts in way of reassurance. After an hour of flying, both mages returned to where they had left their things and returned to the king to report back.

"Nothing out of the ordinary my lord," Numair told Jon. "Daine and I both used our gifts to search the area and found nothing."

"Jon," Alanna said as she walked into the room having only just returned. "We found something."

"Fur?" Jon inquired while turning the specimen over in his hand. "It could be from any number of creatures," he reasoned.

"There were prints matching the ones Daine described to us below the tree in which that was caught on. They went a little farther into the wood and then stopped as if the thing had suddenly vanished. We searched but the trail never picked up again."

"What in Mithros' name is going on now," Jon said quietly to himself. "Rauol!" he called the captain of the King's Own.

Seconds later Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak entered the room. "Sire," he said as he bowed before the king.

"I want men stationed in the villages at night from now until I give notice otherwise. This beast must be stopped. I can't have innocent people killed in cold blood while there is something to be done about it."

"At once your majesty, it shall be done." Turning on his heel, the giant of a knight turned on his heel and left just as swiftly as he had entered, beckoning the two soldiers stationed at the doors of the throne room to follow as he left.

"That ought to make the people feel a bit more safe. They will know soon enough that there is a monster loose out there somewhere. For now, all we can do is wait and pray the beast was simply passing through. Daine, will you go back to that farm and let Ket and his wife know they may seize the animals from the attacked farm for now at least. I fear the worst has come to pass for the two missing."

Daine left to do as Jon bid. Numair watched her go, a worried expression in his eyes.

"She will be fine," Jon said, noticing Numair's worried glace. "She's quite a young woman that one." He smiled before pouring himself a glass of mead. Motioning Numair to join, he poured another glass for the mage.

After taking a sip of the rich oaky liquid, "She is something else," Numair responded.

Jon regarded his friend with a mix of humor and pity over the rim of his glass. "She'll come around," he told the mage.

"How do you.."

"Women talk my friend. Daine talked to Alanna and Thayet the other day and Thayet told me. Though, I am not sure that you are supposed to know. I didn't tell you, alright?"

Numair chuckled. "Alright he agreed. I didn't hear a thing."

"Good. If Thayet learned of my treachery, I would never have any peace."

**A\N: Yep. I did just make up a new threat and kill two villagers and all in one chapter!:D No jk. Anyways umm.. Yeah. This chapter was hard because I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story. But eventually it came to me!;D**

**A\N: Questions! What do you think the beast could be!? I'm going to take a few days to get the next couple chapters going so savor this last one(If you have found my story pleasing thus far that is :3) for now and I will get back to it. I think I might take a couple days and work on some art stuff. Maybe. We shall see lol. Thanks for reading!:D**


	5. Chapter 5-- Dreams

**Ch. 5 **

**A\N:****** DISCLAIMER! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS CHAPTER!****

**This chapter may contain material which is unsuitable for younger readers. Please read at your own discretion, but be aware there is some ADULT MATERIAL contained wherein. Thanks!**

_She ran through the forest, her heart pumping much too quickly, her breath coming much too heavily. Her bare feet, ripped by the forest floor as she ran from an unknown danger, ached and bled. Looking behind her every few seconds as she ran, she could see nothing in the pitch black of the trees, but what she heard was cause enough to run. The creature growled in frustration at being unable to reach its prey. _

_She would not escape._

Daine awoke with the bright yellow light of the sun streaming through the curtains like little ribbons of warmth. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she sat up and stretched. Kitten was still fast asleep with her stomach up and head hanging off the bed, snoring lightly. Daine giggled at the sight of her dragon companion in such an innocently adorable pose.

She went about her morning routine as usual, washing her face and donning a tunic and breeches for the day and then headed downstairs. Numair was already at the dining table breaking his fast and reading over some parchments filled with words and symbols Daine had seen regularly—living with a wizard and all—but did not fully understand. She kissed him on the head as she past to get her own food cooking.

"Good morning," Numair looked up from his pages as she walked past and gave her a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I did have one troubling dream, but it probably meant nothing." She returned his smile and turned back to continue with her breakfast.

"What was the dream?" Numair inquired as he took a sip of his tea and returned to his pages.

"It was more of a nightmare really. I was running from something, but I have no idea what."

"Interesting. Like you said, probably just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about magelet."

"You don't think Gainel was trying to tell me something, do you?" She asked referring to the God of dreams by name.

Numair paused in his reading for a moment. "I'm not sure. I suppose it is possible. He hasn't had anything to do with us since we returned to our realm. I can't imagine why he would change that now. He's a busy God with all those dreams."

Daine sat at the table across from Numair and pondered her dream over her morning porridge.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Numair asked with a grin.

Daine was trying to remember what tonight was when it suddenly hit her: The celebration ball was that evening.

Daine cursed under her breath causing Numair to chuckle. "It'll be fun magelet, you'll see. We don't have to stay for long if you don't want to. We will go for a little while and then we can return home to our beds and get a good night's rest while everyone else is out til all hours of the night."

Jon and Thayet had decided to continue ahead with the plans for the celebration despite the newest threat to Tortall. No traces of the unknown monster had been found in the last two days after the disappearance of the two farmers. Everyone took that to mean that it was possible something was only passing through and had left for good. Or at least for the time being.

It was not so much the ball itself that Daine dreaded, she had been dragged through plenty of events to know that as bad as they could be, they were not the worst thing that could happen to a person. Little snippets of the talk which Daine had conducted with Thayet and The Lioness sprang into her mind, and she remembered that she was to make a decision at the end of the night. She still was unsure about her decision. She realized Numair was still talking to her and came back to awareness just as he was saying "…and besides all of our friends will be present, Kaddar is here from Carthak and I believe we even invited Lindhall Reed which of course means Bonedancer will be there."

"Mhmm," she agreed absentmindedly.

"Daine are you alright? You seem distracted," Numair remarked, a worried look starting to appear on his face. She assured him she was fine and gave him a reassuring smile before grabbing both of their bowls and rinsing them in the washtub.

"Come on. Let's go for a ride," Daine said as she walked past Numair still sitting at the table staring at her worriedly.

His expression changed at the thought of being on a horse to that of distaste. "As much as a care deeply for Spots, I do not believe—and I am sure that he will agree—that I will be joining you since, as you know, I am not the best rider in the realm."

Daine smiled knowingly, an image of the first time she had ever rode with Numair and how gangly and uncoordinated he looked sitting on the horse.

"Well then I would say you need some practice. We'll make a day of it. You'll see. We can pack a lunch and some books and find a nice spot to sit and relax. It'll help us relax before the ball tonight. It'll be fun, I promise."

Numair chuckled as she gave him a begging look and finally conceded. "Alright magelet. As long as you promise it'll be a good time."

Daine and Numair spent the day by a large pond which was not far from the cottage, in the woods a little ways down the road. He read while she explored the area in bird form, chatting with feathered friends as they came to say hello and show her the nests they had started to build in expectation of young that would soon be hatched.

Shortly after finishing their lunch, the pair explored the pond a little. A glimmer caught Daine's eye as she was exploring a small waterfall near the farthest side of the water and she looked just in time to see semi-humanoid eyes and hands retracting back into the water behind her before their owner quickly disappeared into the murk of the bottom of the pond. The previously curious water sprite darted away as Numair came to Daine's side to explore the waters with her.

As the sun started to dip lower and lower into the sky, mage and wild mage returned to their mounts to start the trip back home to prepare for that nights upcoming celebration.

After the short ride home, Daine watered and fed the horses before tying them to the hitch post since they would soon be returning to ride to the castle and the ball.

Numair was ahead of her as they walked back to the cottage and trudged up the stairs, a little lethargically at the thought of that night's party. Both returned to their rooms to begin preparations. As Daine closed her door, her stomach began to flip nervously as she thought of the decision she would be making at the end of the night.

_I thought going out for some peace would help more with these damn nerves.. _She cursed internally.

Opening her wardrobe she started at the ice blue gown Thayet's seamstress had created for her. The delicate bodice was encrusted with small sparkling gems all around which caught the sunlight and refracted it in a myriad of brilliant colors, and the neckline plunged to a V at the chest. The skirt was not traditional ball gown, in that it was not quite as full as some gowns but still had two petticoats underneath to add volume. The arms were longer, and ended in flowing sleeves that grew wider as they came to the ends, tapering off into points. She began to put on the underthings required for wearing such a dress as a knock came on the door.

"Daine," Numair called through the door. "Kit and I are going to head there now so we can talk to Jon before the party starts. Are you alright to go on your own?"

"I'll be fine. See you there!" She called back. His footsteps told her he was already headed downstairs, and the sound of the front door opening and closing signified he was gone.

The last rays of the setting sun were coming through her window as Daine finished putting on her shoes.

_You can do this _she encouraged herself as she sat on the bed. _You can do this. Tonight will be fun. Just don't think about it. Things will happen as they are meant to and there isn't much to be done about it otherwise. _

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Daine headed downstairs and out the front door, locking it behind her.

_You look lovelier than a peacock and all its fine plumage, _Cloud remarked as Daine walked towards her.

"Cloud, I'm nervous," Daine confided in her oldest friend.

_Don't be silly _the pony snorted. _The man loves you, that much is clear. Now stop fretting and let's get going. There is a particularly tasty patch of grass in the paddock I had to leave half finished last time we were there. I'd hate to see that go to waste._

When Daine and Cloud finally arrived at the castle, they were first greeted by Onua Chamtong, horse mistress for the Queen's Riders and Daine's first friend in Tortall from so long ago.

"Oh Daine. You look fantastic. Numair is going to _die_ when he sees how you look tonight," Onua said as she hugged the younger woman. "But first, let's see what can be done about your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Daine said, sounding slightly offended. She had left it down in a mass of brown messy curls as she always did when attending such functions.

Onua chuckled. "Nothing is_ wrong _with it. I just think you should do something a little different with it this time. Come on, Thayet is still getting ready. She can help you get it under control.

The two ladies headed to the queen's chambers and upon arrival, Daine received a greeting much like the one Onua had given her upon initially seeing her. "Daine your dress is amazing," Thayet told her. "Come. Sit here and let me help you with your hair."

After a few minutes of tugging here and tucking there, and a little bit of makeup, Thayet simply remarked "Done!" before ushering Daine to the nearest mirror to view her new visage. Thayet had added a little rouge to her cheeks and a slight tint to her full, pouting mouth. Her hair was collected at the back of her neck in an intricate bun, and a few stray curls fell free and framed her face.

Looking back out of the mirror at her, was a girl Daine found recognition in but with a few major changes. " Come on. Let's get downstairs so _he_ can see you," Onua said with a smile.

Jon waited for Thayet outside the chamber and took her arm to lead her into the ballroom. Looking back at Daine who was walking behind them with Onua, she mouthed the words "good luck" before turning back around and engaging in conversation with Jon as they walked. The walk from the royal suite to the ballroom was the longest one of Daine's life. Butterflies made her stomach flip in strange ways and the only thoughts in her mind were of Numair, and how close she was getting to seeing him. Jon and Thayet paused just outside the ballroom as their arrival would be announced, allowing Daine and Onua to enter first.

And then she saw him.

Numair was standing in a small group which included Alanna the Lioness, Lindhall Reed with his pet skeleton faithfully standing on his shoulder, and Prince Kaddar, not twenty feet from the entrance. He looked up when she entered at their eyes met. His mouth opened a little at the sight of her making Daine blush and turning her cheeks more red under the rouge. She smiled and walked towards him as he started to come towards her.

"Daine," Numair began when they met halfway. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. You put even the queen to shame in that dress," he said as he kissed her hand before taking her arm in his and leading her back to where he had been standing before.

As the night went on, Daine talked to everyone she knew, exchanging pleasantries and talking about how thankful she was that the war was finally over. Numair was never far from her side throughout the night. They danced a little and finally everyone retired to the dining hall for dinner.

After the meal, Daine walked out onto the courtyard just outside which lead to the gardens behind the castle, for a little fresh air. Footsteps approached, and Numair appeared beside her. He stared at her, speechless for a moment at the beauty of her dress, her hair, her whole appearance than night.

"Lovely night for a ball," she remarked absently as she stared out into the gardens in front of her.

Turning to look where she was, Numair folded his hands behind his back. "Beautiful," he agreed, still stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye. After a few moments standing like this, Daine leaned her head against his shoulder.

The entire night, Daine had been able to avoid thinking about what she was going to tell him at the end of the night. Now, standing next to him with his arm encircling her waist she was more sure than ever of the answer she would give.

"Numair," she began but was interrupted by an unexpected kiss from above as he leaned down to press his lips lightly to hers. She returned his kiss fully and they stood there for a moment, lips locked in a kiss, the likes of which Daine had never experienced. After coming apart, Numair cupped her face gently in his hand.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he said as he smiled at her. "You truly look stunning tonight Daine. Did you have something you wanted to say to me?"

Daine blushed and returned his smile before saying "Oh. Its nothing. I'll talk to you about it later."

More footsteps approached and Alanna came out into the courtyard with her husband, George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, in tow. "We are leaving for the night," Alanna said as she came to hug the couple good night. "Jon wants to do one more search early tomorrow for that beastie but with dogs this time to see if we can find anything else so we had best be heading home to bed and the children."

"Good night," Daine told them both. "I guess we will see you in the morning than."

"Perhaps we should get home as well," Numair suggested. "I could use a good night's rest myself."

Daine agreed and after saying good night to everyone left inside, they started back to the stables with Alanna and George where they parted to head their separate ways.

Both Daine and Numair were quiet on the ride home, neither one guessing that the other was glancing across the way at the other the entire way. They patted down the horses and began the walk back to the house. Both walked slowly and Daine acted first, slipping her hand into Numair's larger one shyly.

Daine climbed the stairs slightly ahead and stopped in the corridor between the bedrooms. She stopped and turned towards him as he climbed the last step. They paused awkwardly in the hall, neither knowing what to say.

"Good night," Daine whispered as she walked closer to kiss him good night.

"Good night," Numair whispered back as she brought her face up to his for a kiss.

What started as an innocent graze, quickly spiraled into much more. Daine's lips parted in a surprised O as his tongue traced along her bottom lip.

"Should we," Numair panted, "move this," he gasped "elsewhere?"

Daine paused for a moment and thought about what she was just about to do. By way of answer to his question, she began to push lightly against his chest while still kissing him, urging movement in the direction of his chambers. He closed the door behind him and led her to the bed.

He looked deeply into her baby blue-grey eyes and whispered "I love you. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," she breathed.

They made love slowly and with lust, their bodies becoming one in the waves of pleasure which rose and then broke sending them into blissful climax. The night became an endless abyss, enveloping the lovers in timeless love and bliss.

When neither could continue, Numair lay back against the pillows and Daine tucked herself into the crook of his arm, laying her head sweetly onto his chest.

"I love you magelet," he told her, still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you, Numair."

After a couple moments, he moved so he could look into her eyes. Cupping her face and lifting it to his own, he kissed her on the lips with all of his feelings for her laid out for her to feel.

When Daine, answered the question that followed, it was absolute certainty and all the love she possessed.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

She immediately answered with a breathless "Yes," and she kissed him with vigor.

They sank again into each other's love filled embrace for the rest of the night.

_As she ran, she could feel her legs giving out. The stich in her side became more and more painful until she could bare it no longer. Her hands were skinned as she fell over an unseen root. She could hear it. It was getting closer._

_Her ankle was broken, of that she was certain. Some of her forest friends came to help her, to fight off the creature. _Away, all of you now! You'll be killed!_ She yelled at them telepathically. Not one of them listened to her desperate cry, and she watched as a pitch black shapeless thing came from the trees; a towering mass of ever changing blackness that killed as it came._

_Daine was going to die. There was no hope._

She woke with a scare, screaming and violently waking Numair "Wha—I- What is- Daine?! Daine what is it love? What's the matter? Daine tell me whats wrong?"

But all she could do was hold him and weep.

"It's alright. You're alright, I've got you dear one. It was only a dream."

_It was only a dream.. It was only a dream.. _She chanted mentally, over and over again.

…_.Wasn't it? _

**A/N: Yeah… This chapter. I warned you! Gets a liiiitttle adult there.. Sorry**** I needed to do it! It was a fun one to write. I tried to keep it innocent enough while also being clear about what was going on. I think it worked..? Idk. You guys tell me!:D**

**A\N:I took a little longer to get this one up just to see what happened if I waited and wrote slowly and it didn't work. I wrote this whole thing in about… Five hours? Is that bad? :B Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6--Stolen

**Ch. 6 Stolen**

**A/N: Amgggg I FINALLY have this chapter up**** Sorry it took soo long to get done for those of you who follow this story**** I have been super duper busy with work and life and things in general. Anyways, let's recap from last chapter. Weird dreams, ball, Daine and Numair FINALLY "did it" hehe;P annnddd dreams. Yep. That's about all that happened.**

Numair sleepily rolled over and came face to face with a gently snoring Daine. He started for a moment, unsure of what this meant, and then recalled the previous evening's activities. He smiled as he looked at the peaceful face of the woman he had come to love.

Her unruly locks of brown spiral curls were everywhere. He gently pushed a few strands from her face so that he could better admire her beauty. Her face scrunched a little at the tickle of hairs on her nose and her hand reached up to satisfy the itch. Daine sighed lightly and turned over in her sleep. Apparently she had no plans of getting up anytime soon. Numair chuckled softly and slowly exited the bed so as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

Donning a robe of blue satin, Numair stretched in the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window and headed for the door. Once downstairs he fixed himself a cup of tea and sat in thought about what had happened the night before. Daine had finally agreed to marry him.

A huge grin slowly came to his face as he thought about this fact. He sat there for quite some time before realizing he had been smiling for longer than he thought. The sun told him it was already getting to be mid-morning. They had slept for quite a while, and rightly so.

After finishing his morning tea, he went into the small living room/study to begin research for the working he had been doing for the King. He grinned when he found Kitten fast asleep on the chaise with one paw placed over her face and the other one hanging down and twitching, indicating the dragon was dreaming.

Finding the book he had been searching for, Numair crossed the room to his heavy oaken desk and began his research. Moments later he heard the creak of his bedroom door opening. As he looked, Daine came down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning as she came. She looked into the kitchen and then into the den and smiled as their eyes met. Crossing the room to where he sat, she kissed him softly but with passion and feel.

"Good morning, my love," Numair said as she pulled away and sat upon his lap.

"Good morning," she said as she smiled.

"Sleep well?" he inquired.

"Very, very well after last night," Daine said as she giggled.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore.." she admitted.

"That's normal," he told her. "Would you like some fruit for breakfast? Or some hotcakes maybe?"

"I'll get it." She smiled as she rose from his lap. "Have you eaten?" she called back over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

"I'm just going to do this thing for Jon and then I will come and get my own."

Daine got to work on cutting some juicy, ripe berries and a melon and then sat down to eat. Numair had followed shortly after her and handed her a cup of strong smelling herbal tea.

"Drink that, despite the smell it will help with aches and pains," he told her.

Her first sip almost made her violently ill, but Daine continued on after it had cooled slightly and slowly she began to feel better as muscles relaxed and her aches and pains disappeared.

"I had Alanna enchant some with a healing spell for me when winter came and my bones began to hurt quite a bit from changing shape so much in the cold. The taste is terrible but it does what it needs to."

Daine made a face as she finished the nasty smelling tea and put the cup down. "Will you fill that with water for me? I need to get this taste out of my mouth. You are right though. It does work beautifully."

He handed the glass back to her, now filled with water and she took it gratefully, gulping large amounts at a time.

Together they finished their breakfast, and as Daine stood to do the dishes, Numair pulled them from her hands and placed then back on the table, all the while giving her a playful mischievous grin.

"Do you feel a little better now, magelet? Not too sore anymore I hope," he said as he looped her arms around his back and placed his own hands on either side of her face.

"No I feel fine now. Just like new." She gave him a knowing smile and stretched on her tip-toes to reach his lips.

"So you would not be against a little repeat of last night would you? I'll be gentle, just in case."

Daine kissed him ardently in way of an answer. Pulling her with him, Numair headed upstairs with Daine following closely behind to begin where they had left off the previous evening.

Daine was unsaddling Cloud when the rider came up the road to the house.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri?"

Daine turned to face the messenger. "That would be me," she replied begrudgingly. _What does Jon want now?_ she added silently to himself.

"A message, from the king," the messenger said as he handed her the tightly rolled scroll of parchment.

He wished her good day and rode off back towards the castle. Daine unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_What does it say Daine?_ Cloud asked in her mind. _Is it another summons?_

"Oh Gods.. I need to speak with Numair."

Daine began back towards the house, first as a quick walk and progressed into a dead run for the front door. Shoving it open she called Numair's name, frantically searching.

"Daine? Daine what is it?" Numair came around the corner from the study.

"Jon sent another missive. This time it's pretty urgent." She handed him the parchment. Numair read the following:

You presence is required in the court of King Jonathan of Corus immediately.

Daine, Numair. We have a serious problem on our hands. At least

20 livestock have gone missing in the last two days and 3 villagers have been

reported missing. Two days ago was also the last time I saw my daughter Kalasin.

Please come as soon as possible.

Jon

"Kalasin went horseback riding with some friends two days ago. A patrol of my knights went with them to ensure safety. All of them have been missing since then. Two of the boys rode back on terrified horses, the whites of their eyes showing all around. The boys were terrified, rambling incoherently about a group of monsters." Jon stopped talking then and held his head in his hands. Thayet gently stroked his back trying herself to remain calm in the current situation.

"We tried, to search ourselves. We sent out so many soldiers, so many hunters, all attempting to track the whereabouts of our daughter and the others. No one could find anything. Thayet said you two were still a little fatigued from the war; we didn't want to ask any more of you until we absolutely needed you."

Daine sat in the chair opposite the king and queen in their chambers. Onua leaned against the wall behind them staring at nothing on the floor. Numair was pacing back and forth as he always did when placed in a troubling situation and Alanna the Lioness looked out one of the floor-length windows as if to watch hopefully for the return of Princess Kalasin and the missing people through the gates of the castle grounds.

"Jon you know you can come to us whenever you are in need. You are my king, this is my country and I am willing to do whatever is needed to ensure the safety of you and yours."

"What time of day was it when Kalasin left?" Numair enquired as he paced.

"About midday. The boys rode back in around twilight. They said they were ambushed in the woods and got lost after that," Jon replied.

"Which way were they heading?"

"South, along the coast. They were headed down to the beach for the day."

Daine and Numair exchanged glances. "We should try the woods along the coast before the road down to the sea," Daine reasoned. Maybe we can pick up on something. Jon, I need to speak with your hunting dogs. We will need their help. Don't worry. We will make sure Kalasin is returned home safely.

**A\N: Uh oh… Kalasin is in trouble!D: Oh noooeess! And the monster has returned. With friends? Yep. That just happened. **

**A\N: This one was so short simply because I wanted to make it a decent chapter and if I had written any longer, it would have suffered. What do you guys think? Its nice to have some reviews and followers popping up**** Please keep it up with the comments guys! I really really appreciate any and all feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7-- Hope

**Ch. 7 Hope**

**A/N: See?! I told you guys I would take less time to get this one done!:D Anyways, lets recap. Kalasin is missing D: Oh nooo! The same creature that has been plaguing our beloved city of Tortall is baaaacckk and with friends…? Yep. More than one. Fooorrr shizzle. Have any of you guessed what it might be? Chances are, you are probably right. Maybe. Perhaps. Idk. Anyways! On with the chapter! Enjoy!:D**

* * *

It wasn't until Daine was sure they would find no signs of the elusive monsters or their captives that Jasper, one of the hunting dogs at the palace, came back to Daine with a piece of bloodstained white fabric in his mouth. Removing the offering from his mouth, Daine examined the fabric and showed it to Alanna who was standing not two feet from her talking to one of the King's Own.

"Where did Jasper find this? Can he take us to the location?"

"He says it was hanging from a branch not too much farther into the forest. He says the smell coming off it burns his nose and is unlike any creature he has ever come into contact with," Daine replied for the dog. "Take us there now please Jasper."

With a bark, the hound was off to where he had emerged from seconds earlier, Daine and Alanna hot on his heels. He led them to the edge of a small clearing 50 yards from where they had previously been standing. Wagging his tail, Jasper barked at the tree on which he had found the dangling piece of cloth.

Patting his head and whispering encouragements in his ear, Daine examined the site, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Alanna do you notice anything odd about this track?" Bending down to examine a footprint she had only just noticed.

"That is one big wolf," Alanna whispered. "Whatever made that, has to be at least the size of Raoul of Goldenlake, possibly larger."

"There, on the bark. Is that fur?" Daine reached a couple feet above herself to a small amount of fur which was lodged in the bark. "This is much thicker than any fur I have ever come across."

"There are more prints, some of these have been obscured it looks like. Almost as if on purpose. These creatures seem intelligent," the knight of the King's Own stated as he bent down to examine the prints himself.

"What in Mirthos' name is happening in Tortall," Alanna whispered to no one in particular. "Is there any indication of which way the creatures were headed?"

Daine shook her head, confirming the Lady Knight's fears. Daine studied the prints, hoping for some sign of life from the missing princess and the boys but she could discern nothing.

Jasper barked from across the little clearing, he had found something else.

Daine and the others ran to where the dog barked excitedly, running around and around in excited circles.

There on the forest floor, just slightly under a blackberry bush, was another piece of fabric from what appeared to be the same garment as before. The placement of the fabric, told the searchers that the party of beasts and humans was most likely headed north; back up the coast and in the opposite direction in which the princess' party had been headed.

"Someone must have left these on purpose for us to find," Daine conjectured. "Someone who would want to be found." _Kalasin. _"I bet this is part of the dress she was wearing when she was taken. Do you think there could be more?" she inquired of Alanna.

Sure enough, Jasper's bark could be heard as he came running back to find the humans and show them something else he had found. 50 yards further, Daine and her companions stumbled upon what was yet another piece of torn fabric. This time, it appeared to be from a tunic of fine materials, something from one of the boys who would be with Kalasin.

"We need to report back to Jon. I will mark this spot with my magic so that we may find it again later. If Kalasin and the boys are leaving these things for us to find, we know they are still alive. We can rally a larger force and begin an honest search. We are finally getting somewhere." Alanna grinned.

"It is becoming too dark too quickly. We will have to begin our search on the morrow," Daine reasoned. "Let us return to the castle to let the king know of our finds."

* * *

"I don't want you going out there tomorrow morning," Numair said as he watched Daine packing her belongings for the journey the next morning.

"Numair, I'll be fine. Besides, you'll be coming with us. No one feels unsafe with the world's most powerful mage around," she smiled reassuringly as she turned to face him where he stood in the doorway to her bedroom. A small smile started in the corners of his mouth.

"Jon wants to leave at first light. We should get some rest."

"I'm just going to pack the rest of my things and then I will come join you." Daine walked to where he stood, kissed him lightly on the lips and returned to packing her things. Numair hesitated in the doorway before turning and striding to his own quarters.

As Daine was kneeling to finish packing her favorite light blue head scarf into her pack, she heard and inquisitive chirp in the doorway and turned to face Skysong, who was standing on her hind legs, head turned slightly to the side. Daine smiled at her companion.

"C'mon Kit. Come help me get things settled for tomorrow."

Kitten chirped another question.

"Yes, you'll be coming with us. We will need your keen dragon sense of smell."

Kitten chortled happily at the compliment. She waddled over to Daine and sat watching as she packed another tunic.

Daine yawned and sat back, thinking over the things she would need for the days to come. Something kept bothering her, nagging in the back of her head, trying to come forward for her to notice. The giant shadowy figure which had been plaguing her dreams of late formed now in her head as she sat thinking. Shaking herself, she reminded herself that it was only a dream. Standing up, she blew out the candle on her bedside table and walked the few feet to Numair's chambers, ready as ever for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Daine was hidden behind a tree, in a last attempt to save her own life. She could hear the heavy panting of the beast as it searched in vain for its prey. The snuffling sound of the beast trying to catch any stray scent of Daine's fear was loud, even against the ponding of Daine's heartbeat in her head. And then, just when she thought it had moved on and she could attempt to flee, the triumphant blood curdling howl of the monster could be heard, as it had found what it was looking for._

Daine woke with a strangled scream still in her throat. Numair stood by the end of the bed, staring worriedly at his beloved as he packed away a tunic.

"Another dream, my love?" he came to her side and held her tight for a moment. She was still shivering from the fright of it all. "You do not have to come with us, you can stay here where you would be safe."

"I'm fine. I'm coming with you. That's the only place I feel safe right now."

"Alright. Well come on. Alanna and the others are downstairs waiting for us. It's time to find Kalasin."

* * *

**A\N: Sorry for the last couple chapters being so short! The next one should have much more to it. But hey, at least this one didn't take quite as long to get done this time!;D So. What do you guys think? Leave some feedback, thoughts, concerns etc. I hope to get the next chapter done by the end of this week but we shall see. I have a lot going on right now so it may take me a little longer, I apologize in advance. Thank you to all you guys who are following my story!:D **


	8. Chapter 8-- Accidentals

**Ch. 8 Accidentals **

**A/N: Ok guys.. At least I actually GOT another one up right?! Right?! Right. I almost didn't. I've been thinking and thinking and I just couldn't get back into it and figure out what I wanted to do with the plot. SO! Be thankful and please don't hate me too much ok? Thanks. ANYWAYS if you have made it this far in the story, congrats and thank you VERY much for hanging in there. If you like what you see here, I also do art of some sorts. Check out my devArt account?!:D Yes please!(If you are reading this ON devArt, please excuse the above) .com-**

_**Skip this if you wish**_**/******RECAP********** /A/N: Recently, on The Immortals Fanfic- - Daine and Numair ARE engaged at this point, they *did it* for the first time, AND they are cuter than EVER! Also, Kalasin was stolen on a ride she took out to the coast. Signs point to the same thing that ransacked the village to be one in the same. A monstrous man-wolf beast which travels in large numbers and appears to be heading North along the coast.. Hmm…. Where could they be going? Alanna and gang were preparing to leave for their rescue mission after Kalasin and the young lords.******RECAP****** **

Daine was fifth in the line of travelers, heading along the coastal road on which the creatures had taken Kalasin and the other young nobles. It was a particularly bleak day, rain poured down unannounced at the most inconvenient times in copious amounts. Numair had resorted, along with the help of Alanna's gift, to creating a magical waterproof sheet above their heads to prevent most of what was coming down. The roads, which had received much rain before the travelers came along, were completely muddy and flowing like small rivers.

"I don't think the horses can go much longer in this deluge!" Daine yelled up to the Lioness who led the small rescue mission.

"Just a little bit further!" Alanna called back with desperation. They had been travelling all morning and night and still were nowhere near where they needed to be in order to catch up to the party of unknown ahead.

Not two moments later, Alanna had to give up as Cloud, who was the smallest of the equines present, stopped and could go no further because of the clinging mud and debris.

After digging Cloud out of the muck, the party found a small densely wooded area where less rain had fallen. Everyone got to work setting up camp. "This rain is not going to give up anytime soon. We might as well use it to rest and plan," Alanna said as they gathered around a tree stump on which she placed a map of the land.

The entire way, they had kept track of the signs they found of the travel pattern which the group ahead was following. "They seem to be headed almost assuredly for Scanra," Daine noted. "It would make sense, I would assume only in a Godsforsaken place could one produce mutant wolf men."

Raoul of Goldenlake spoke up for him and the soliders which he had chosen to come with him "With Hadensra gone, I'm not surprised someone would act up with this kind of rubbish."

"Probably a student, someone Hadenstra would have been teaching," Numair remarked from where he stood behind Daine. "Would make sense, Hadensra almost always made some sort of unpleasant creature for doing his nasty work," he added.

"We will have to sneak in unnoticed by anyone. Probably best to do it at night."

"Alanna, we've found a fresh trail. You should come look at this. Especially you Numair," Buri, the queen's right hand said as she came back from scouting the area.

Numair and Alanna exchanged anxious looks.

They all followed her back into the foliage where they came to a small clearing. Just on the other side, they could see mass of black fur, a dead animal it appeared.

Drawing their weapons, Alanna and a couple of the King's Own knights crept slowly closer and closer. When she was not 5 feet from it, Alanna reached out her blade and gave the strange mass a small but firm poke in the back. It did not respond. It was then that she and the other knights noticed the smell. A stench like rotten eggs mixed with sour milk rose to their nostrils, making the travelers cover their noses and cough. Backing away, Alanna and the knights headed back to the group.

"That smell.. It's _terrible._ I can't get anywhere near it, it makes my eyes burn," Alanna said, still coughing.

Wrapping a handkerchief around his mouth and nose, Numair started forward towards the black fur. Following suit as she followed behind, Daine wrapped her head scarf around her face. Both gulped in a large breath of air and continued forward and around to the front of the body. Using his foot, Numair turned the mass so that it was lying on its back facing upwards, one glazed and partially rotted eye looked back.

Starting back, Numair gave a startled cry and nearly ran backwards into Daine. "What is it,"she asked, disgust clear in her voice.

"I have no idea," Numair responded quietly. What they were staring at, was something neither of them had ever seen, nor something either had ever imagined to exist. It appeared to be a wolf for the most part. Thick black hair covered every inch of the creatures body. The snout was much shorter than that of a wolf and the paws were elongated into what resembled hands with very long,very sharp black claws. This particular beast, was missing two of its fingers.

None of this was as disturbing as the state of decay in which the creature was in. Guessing from the amount of missing flesh and decayed organs, Numair would have originally placed time of death around a fortnight previous. If it weren't for the fact that fresh mud from that day was caked on its feet and dozens of fresh tracks led a ways farther into the woods. This creature couldn't have been dead any more than 5 hours.

Daine's voice behind him practically yelled his name, trying to get his attention. "Numair," startled, Numair turned towards her voice. "Numair what is it? You've been standing still, making no noise for more than a minute. What is it?" Worry crept into her voice until it reached her eyes and took over her entire face.

"This is not the work of a student of Hadensra, this is, I'm afraid something much more terrifying." Numair shuddered and backed away farther.

Alanna muttered something under her breath, swearing an oath to the Gods. Swearing and pacing, Alanna muttered the same word under her breath over and over.

"What is she saying?" Daine whispered to Numair.

"Necromancer," he replied solemnly.

"A mage who can control and bring back the dead. Necromancers are rare. Exceedingly rare." Numair tugged his nose as he paced by the light of the fire. Now safe back in their magically protected campsite, everyone began the necessary preparations for bed and the next day. Daine helped Onua care for the ponies on the other side of the small encampment.

"It would only make sense that one would come from Scanra, seeking revenge no doubt," Numair continued to pace.

"Numair will you _stop_ that infuriating pacing please?" Now knowing what horror they faced, the entire party was on edge, tempers ran high and Alanna's famous one was no exception. "I can't think while you do that."

"This _is _how I think Alanna! What do you expect me to do?!" he raged back.

"I would like you both to sit down right now and cool _down._ No one can think right when they are shouting." Onua, having finished caring for the animals, began making a pot of soup, unwrapping two of the ingenious ration balls the Queen's Riders used on long journeys.

"Numair, how do we fight a necromancer?" Daine asked, coming into the circle of the campfire.

"You mean before or after you are torn apart by its undead minions?" He replied.

"Preferably before," Daine remarked, a little taken aback by the lack of confidence in Numair's sarcastic voice.

"You fight the minions. Then you find the sorcerer and deal with him. And by you, I mean me, as I will be taking care of them myself." Small balls of black magic vibrated around Numair's hands.

Daine had never before seen her lover in such a fit. His magic pulsed with a strong beat and went in and out of focus. Daine realized it was her eyes that were going in and out of focus. It was then she became aware of her hard breathing, lungs barely sucking in air, she gasped but no air would come. Blackness took her, the last thing she could remember was the firm embrace of Numair wrapping his arms around her as he cried her name in panic. The last thing, before she fainted.

_The stink of decaying flesh was heavy on the breath of the creature as it came closer and closer to her face. Daine wanted to draw back, to get away from the revolting stench, but she couldn't move. Her ankle badly twisted, would not cooperate, and in her last move she had found herself backed up against a tree._

_The monster lunged in for the kill but was blocked by a shield of black magic with little white flecks throughout._

_Numair had come to save her. _

Gasping for air, Daine woke in a panic, confused about where, how, and who she was.

Numair closed the top on a vile smelling tube.

"Daine, thank the Gods you're alive. What in Mithros' name just happened?" He helped her up to a sitting position, giving her a drink of water from his canister.

"I'm, not sure. One moment I was sitting by the fire talking with all of you, the next I'm in this tent with your face staring down at me."

"Do you remember anything else?" Alana asked.

"Numair, I had another dream. I was inches from death but your magic came and saved me. That's when I woke up."

Numair looked worriedly down at her while Alanna asked of what dreams she had been having in the recent days. Daine explained everything from the first dream, their voices droned on; background noise to his thoughts.

"My magic," he spoke up, interrupting their talking. "I think my magic, caused this blackout of yours. I never realized how dangerous I am to others."

"I remember losing my sight first, and then I couldn't breathe, I would suck in air but no relief would come to me. I was suffocating." Daine shuddered at the thought.

"I am so sorry, Daine. I almost killed you just now," Numair stared blankly at the tent wall. Grief rushed over him as he realized how close he had come to losing her.

"I'm just going to give the both of you a, uh—a moment." Alanna left the tent awkwardly.

"Yes Numair, but I'm fine, really and truly fine now," she reassured him hugging his body tightly to hers.

He returned her hug half-heartedly and started to get up. "I need to go for a walk, I think," he said dully, still not fully looking her in the eyes. He kissed her gently on the head, moving to the exit. Still not turning around, he told her quietly to get some rest.

"I love you," Daine whispered after him when he had left. Puzzled by his new melancholy attitude, Daine turned over on her sleeping pad, and tried to get some rest.

A unknown amount of time later, Daine heard him enter back into their tent and lay down on his own sleeping pad. He rolled over away from her and sighed, shortly after, falling into a deep sleep. Daine looked at his back, upset by his lack of affection and his cold turned back.

Daine turned the opposite direction, a slipped into a troubled sleep, worry plaguing her dreams and making her toss and turn. Numair reached an arm out and laid it on her side gently and reassuringly until she quieted, before returning to his own troubled slumber with dreams of the incident by the fire, only this time, being too late to save her.

**A/N: Welp! I know, everyone probably hates me now because I took way too long to get this up. I am sorry. Life happened:P And work and all that jazz. ANYWHO! Its up! And I liked it an yeah, I hope you did too!XD**

**A/N: Daine's dreams are back and Numair almost caused her death. Thoughts on those heavy subjects?**

**A/N: How long will Numair treat Daine in such a cold manner? If you had to guess his thoughts on the matter of the accident, what would you think he was thinking when she wouldn't rouse?**

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner. I have also had, on top of many other things, a serious case of writer's and artist block:/ Hoping that is all done with! ;V;**


	9. Chapter 9-- Ambush

**Ch. 9 Ambush**

**A/N: So here we go again! This time I have uploaded two chapters just to give you guys something else to read while I work on getting another one up! Its getting so difficult for me to keep up with these! XC I am actually apprenticing to be a tattoo artist with my boyfriend's dad right now so I have a LOT going on… Enjoy!**

Cold rain and wind pounded the travelers as they desperately tried to continue following the trail of prints. It was midday when finally, they crossed the border into Scanra.

Daine rode towards the back of the company, her mind wandering to the events of the past few days. In the time since the incident by the fire, Daine and Numair had barely spoken. Thinking back, she could not believe how ridiculous he was being about the whole thing. After all, she had put herself into some pretty tight situations which could and almost did result in her death. Daine remembered the time she had simply sought to talk to the voices under the waves and had died because she used too much of her Wild Magic.

Numair was in worse shape than Daine. He felt so distant from her, so unable to voice any of his concerns. Bags dominated the space underneath his eyes, courtesy of the sleepless nights since the accident. He could feel her eyes on his back, watching him, waiting for him to respond in some way. Numair still loved her, still wanted to be with her, but the reasonable side of him, the wizard side of him, told him he could never again submit her to that kind of danger. He sighed, putting on a smile as he realized Alanna had fallen behind to ride side-by-side with him.

"Thinking about the other night still are we?" Alanna asked.

"No, actually I was just thinking about how best to defeat the Necromancer once we locate him and his hideout. I was thinking it would be best to surprise him if possible from behind. Thoughts?"

Looking straight into his eyes as he spoke, Alanna chose to disregard the lie. "It would be optimal, there is no doubt about that. But I doubt this Necromancer fellow is not aware that we wouldn't simply allow him to run off with a few of our noble children without a fight."

A thought came to Numair's mind, gone just as soon as it had come. "True. We should be on the lookout for traps. For the last two days I have been able to sense more and more the presence of a powerful being somewhere ahead. He still must be fairly far away; it's only a small feeling still but most definitely there. "

"I think we are stopping soon to rest the horses. We have been riding since dawn and I know Darkmoon could do with a little rest, as could I," Alanna said. "We shall talk about this further once we have had something to eat." Alanna rode back up to the front of the line and fell in step with Raoul. Numair returned to his own thoughts as she left, trying to coax the thought he had had back into his mind.

Farther back in the line, Onua had struck up a conversation with Daine.

"I don't really want to talk to him right now," said Daine. "He is being unreasonable and stubborn as always, there's just no talking to him while he is like that Onua, you know this."

"I know but I think that things are different when it comes to you. It is difficult to see the two of you so far apart, both figuratively and physically. I can't take this tension any longer. I'm telling you, talk to him when we stop in a little, just ask him to go for a walk with you. Get him alone and reason with him."

"But he doesn't want anything to do with me Onua-."

"Nonsense," cutting Daine off midsentence she continued. " He loves you, you know he does. But he fears for your safety, which is why he is being so unreasonable. He just wants what is best for you."

Daine sighed, knowing the woman was right but still thinking in her heart of hearts that maybe Numair was just using this as an excuse to no longer be her betrothed. He had seen how weak she really was and had decided against it. After all, Daine was not the type of girl he usually went after; those women where elegant and beautiful, experienced in life as well as the bedroom, things with which she was not completely familiar with.

_Stop it. I know what you are thinking and you know it is not true. The stork man loves you. You both are being as obstinate as mules. Enough is enough, _Cloud chimed in.

"He's the obstinate one.." Daine retorted back. Seeing Onua's puzzled face, Daine relayed Cloud's comments to her.

"She's right you know. One of you has to be the first to break the silence. It might as well be you."

When Daine gave no further comment, Onua fell back into place in the back of the line next to Buri.

The line halted, and Daine could hear Raoul shouting orders to set up a fire for a quick lunch and a rest for the company.

_Now would be a good time to approach the stork man_ Cloud's voice said matter-of-factly in Daine's mind.

Sighing, Daine dismounted, brushed Cloud and patted her down as best she could; the downpour only just have stopping and the wind continuing to make its presence known made it difficult.

Walking towards where Numair had dismounted and was now doing the same for Spot, Daine took a deep, nervous breath.

"Numair, may I have a word in private with you? Please?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "Of course," he replied.

Motioning towards a small deer trail, Daine led him away from the encampment.

"Daine, look—"

"Numair, I—"

Speaking at the same time, they looked at each other and both motioned for the other to speak first.

Daine began again "Numair, I need you to know that I am more than capable of looking after myself. I have been in countless other situations that were far more hazardous to my health than what happened the other night. Remember when I almost was shot with an arrow as a deer? Things like this are going to keep happening, and I know that you think you are just looking out for me and what is best for me, but I need you to stop. This right here, this… Silence between us is not what is best for me at all. I still want to be with you, I don't blame you for what happened and I don't see any reason why you should continue to be so cold to me now. It's done and over with. Now you go."

Numair just looked at her. Had she any idea how different it was when he was the one putting her in danger?

"Daine, while I know there have been other instances, it is just so different when I am the on endangering your life. I would be wrong in saying that I do not also wish to once again be close to you, I fear the same thing may happen, and I may be too late to stop it. Would you please stop looking so sad? It only makes things worse."

"No, Numiar look—"

"No Daine, I will not 'look', I need you to understand—"

"No Numair, behind you!" Daine yelled.

The mage turned just as something large and reeking of rotten flesh roared menacingly and leapt to grab him. He dodged just in time, watching it fall, an arrow lodged in its eye socket. Horrified, he watched as the creature stood, as if nothing had happened, Daine notched another arrow behind him and prepared to shoot again. Before she could fire, Numair's magic crept into its mouth and blew the creatures head apart. It fell, this time it would not rise. Mage and Wildmage dropped their hands to their sides, Daine clutching her bow with white knuckle, tense from how close she had come to living her nightmare.

Numair's head snapped around as he heard yelling, coming from the way they had come.

"It's an ambush," Numair whispered. He began running back to the camp, Daine close on his heels.

**A/N: Gotta save something for the next chapter which I WILL have up soon;) Probably by the end of today if I can get it going in time enough. If not, expect one tomorrow before noon or so. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10-- Reconciliations

**Ch. 10 Reconciliations **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I promised! Enjoy and as always, thanks for reading and following along!:D**

* * *

Numair and Daine arrived back at the encampment just as Raoul severed a head from one of the undead creatures with a mighty sweep of his sword. Joining in the fight with their comrades, Daine and Numair separated. Daine released arrow after arrow from her bow, each time a creature would fall not completely dead and her animal friends, birds and mammals alike would rush in to distract the creature while she ran to sever the head.

Numair stood back to back with Alanna, each firing shots of magic into the brawl blowing apart the monstrous creatures. A knight fell, slashed by claws of one of the undead and as he fell, Alanna's magic covered him safely while Numair destroyed the being.

On the other side of the camp, Daine fought one with a dagger. She dashed left and right, avoiding each blow it tried to land on her, until one founds its mark on her arm. Shrieking as she clutched her injured arm, Daine fell, an intense pain shooting through her body. Remembering the creature above her, she tried to block the next blow it sent only to be thrown into a nearby tree.

_Please Gods, no, _Daine begged, her nightmare finally coming into reality. Unlike her dream, her legs were still fine. Despite the intense pain in her arm, head and back, she tried to stand to further defend herself. Sensing it's prey's weakness, the mutant wolf slunk closer, coming in for the kill, a gruesome grin distorting what was left of its features.

Just as the creature was about to swing at her and finish the job, a cloud of black magic enveloped it and picked it up off the ground. Numair threw it onto a fire in the middle of the clearing where they fought, having just ignited it to dispose of the bodies. The man ran over to where Daine had fallen once again, being in too much pain to stand. Most of the other creatures were either dead or retreating now, a great shout of victory came up from the company.

"Are you alright dearest? Where does it hurt? What happened to your arm?!" Numair bent down next to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"It clawed me. It hurts so badly Numair," tears came to her eyes as Daine buried her face in his chest.

"Shhh… Shh… You're going to be alright." Taking her arm in his hand, Numair gingerly turned it over to examine the gashes. Three long cuts extended from the back of her hand, to the middle of her arm. Daine squirmed in pain but made no noise, allowing him to examine her. "Alanna!" Numair shouted, "We need you over here!"

Alanna stood and rushed over, leaving a soldier who hadn't made it despite her attempts to heal his own gashes. Bending down as Numair was, she took Daine's arm into her own grip and began to try and heal the long cuts as best she could.

"These are already infected, how can that be?" Alanna wondered out loud, Daine hissed in pain as Alanna delved deeper, repairing muscle and tendons as she went. "If we had left this any longer, you may have had a fairly useless arm Daine. Thank the Gods you only have this."

The pain in her arm gone, Daine began to feel a little sleepy, her head leaned against Numair's chest as he held her.

"Daine, don't fight me. I'm going to help you rest a little, ok? To be sure the healing sticks. You'll be alright now. You have some bruises in the muscles on your back and a slight concussion, I'll heal those for you now too.

"Thank you Alanna," Daine felt herself rise, as Numair carried her to their tent. Taking her inside and gently laying her down on a sleeping pallet, Numair kissed her forehead and began to leave the tent.

"Numair," Daine's voice said softly behind him. "Please stay with me? I'll sleep easier."

"Of course, magelet," concern in every line of his face, Numair turned back and lay down next to her on his own pallet. Daine reached out a hand which he took in his own, kissing it gently he kept a hold on it. "How are you feeling? Anymore pain?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm alright now, just tired," Daine replied sleepily; her eyes closed. "Numair," she started.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"I love you. Do you still love me?"

"I have always, and will always love you my magelet," he whispered to her. "I am so sorry I was so cold, and distant, I just wanted to protect you. I felt the best way to do so would be to keep away. I see now that this was not my best decision. Can you forgive me?"

"Mhmm..," Daine mumbled quietly back, snuggling closer to the warmth of his body. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Will you still marry me?" he asked her as she drifted towards sleep.

"I never planned on not," she whispered, and then feel asleep.

After laying there with her for some time, Numair slowly removed himself from her grip on him and stood. She turned over in her sleep and sighed, soft snores coming from her peaceful form as he let himself out of the tent. The day was ending, the sun already heading towards the horizon as the moon took its place in the sky. The knights had made a fire and were beginning the necessary preparations for supper. Alanna, Onua, Buri and Raoul sat around the flames talking amongst themselves as Numair came over to join them.

"How is she?" Onua asked as he sat.

"She's been better, but there is no more pain. She sleeps soundly now, resting for the time being. How many others?" Numair asked.

"Surprisingly we only lost two," Raoul said. "Few others were injured, thank the Gods. What in the world happened today?"

"It was an ambush. We must be getting closer to him. He knows we are here. It was a warning."

"Let's hope that is the only warning he will give. I can't take too many more surprises on this journey," Alanna stood as she talked and walked to stir the pot over the flames.

"It would appear that sneaking up behind him is not an option," Numair said. "I should have known he would have a greater watch on us than originally planned for."

"What should we do?" Buri spoke up.

"Continue. We have to keep going for Kalasin and the others. I will not turn back after we have come so far," Alanna sat back down. "Numair? Where are you going?"

"I am tired. I want to keep a close eye on Daine also, just in case someone comes back. I will not leave her side right now. I assume we will start early in the morning and as such I need to be rested in case there _are_ any more surprises."

Closing the tent flap behind him, Numair disappeared into his tent.

"After supper, I think we should all follow suit. We will need everyone able bodied and ready to face anything in the morning," Raoul said, rising to stir the pot once more.

"Let's hope this is almost over. I'm getting really tired of living on Rider's food." Onua grumbled, ladling out a bowl of soup for herself.

* * *

Rising before Numair, Daine stretched as she sat up in their tent. Looking over to where the man slept, she smiled and kissed him on the forehead, before quietly standing and leaving the tent.

The rain was cold on her face, not yet a downpour like they had faced the previous day, but a drizzle that would make travelling cold and unpleasant. With Numair at her side, Daine would not care at all. Now that they had reconciled and he once again was speaking with her, travelling in this God's forsaken place would be a little easier. She turned to find Numair emerge from the tent behind her. He smiled when he saw her looking and crossed the small distance between the, wrapping her in his loving warm arms.

Alanna and Raoul were up and about already as well, as were most of the knights and a few of the Queen's Riders. Despite the drizzle, like Daine, most of the company appeared to be in a much better mood today.

About an hour later, everyone was up and about and ready for the journey at hand. Ponies and horses alike were saddled, packs were packed and most riders were mounted, save for a few who had been in worse shape after the previous day's attack. Daine's arm gave her some trouble as she pulled herself into the saddle, wincing at the discomfort she knew she would be feeling for a few days.

"Are you alright, beloved?" Numair asked, watching Daine's face change at the pain.

"I'll be fine, not to worry. My muscles and tendons are just sore a little, that's all." She smiled reassuringly at him.

The company moved out, much in the same fashion it had every day since they had left the safety of the walls of Corus. Daine and Numair rode side by side towards the front of the line, Raoul and Alanna before them, and Buri and Onua brought up the rear. Most people were quiet, listening intently for any sign of danger after yesterday's ordeal, everyone was wary of another attack now that they were getting closer to where they assumed their enemy was quartered.

Two Rider's scouts came galloping towards the party to report what they had seen ahead. The first addressed Raoul now:

"Sir, up ahead, there is a massive fence enclosing a large space of land. The land slopes uphill and the trees make it impossible to see where the path leads from a locked gate."

The second Rider scout spoke now. "Not long ago we witnessed three of the dead creatures enter the enclosure while we were hidden in the trees not far from there."

"Captain, one of them was carrying the body of one of the children. It wasn't moving. Three more came behind it, each one carrying another child on its back. From what we could tell, they all seemed alive, frightened, but alive."

"Did you see Kalasin? Was she among them?" Alanna spoke in a hurried, frantic voice.

The Rider's hesitated a moment before the first one answered:

"I'm afraid, my lady, I mean to say, that she was the first child we saw. The one we are afraid may have perished."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it at such a cliff-hanger of a moment in our little story:P I hope to have the next chapter up soon. If anyone has any ideas of where they think the story will go next and what will happen to the children, please comment below. I'd love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading and being patient with me!:D**


End file.
